


E.T.

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Transformation, Xenophilia, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Lance gets some problems after Keith's galra heritage gets revealed. Luckily, Keith doesn't seem to disapprove ~





	E.T.

So this was no big deal. None at all. Keith just happened to be an alien, well, part alien but this made no difference. Lance had listened to the quiet explanation of Keith and Shiro after they came back from the Blades’ base. He had observed the reactions of the other paladins, trying to find his own thoughts.   
  
It hadn’t been so easy after all.   
  
Keith. An alien. A purple one with fur and big ears.   
  
Granted, he didn’t look that part but it wasn’t hard to imagine him like that. He had always been different. Simply observing him between all the other students back at the Garrison made him stand out, Lance had remembered. He didn’t know what made him so different from the others, but now it kinda made sense. Keith always had a feral aura around him, something dangerous, like he was ready to strike.   
  
Lance had shaken his head, focusing back on the current situation. Shiro had stood next to Keith, arms crossed and being the protecting older brother. Even if they weren’t actually brothers. Pidge and Hunk had asked questions, trying to find out more about the Blade and the trial he had gone through. Lance had listened to them, while he searched the room for Allura and Coran and found their disapproving gazes.   
  
This had shown him, that not everyone was as fine with the situation as the other paladins. There would be problems, and they were going to be big.  
  
But he had discovered his own problems.   
  
Okay so, Keith wasn’t ugly or anything. More like the complete opposite but Lance wasn’t one to admit that. He just acknowledged the fact, that Keith was undeniably attractive, but nobody had to know, he actually didn’t ever plan on telling anybody.   
  
This was before Keith discovered his heritage.   
  
And Lance hadn’t known that this was a thing for him back then.   
  
Now, everything had changed. It seemed like Keith’s blade transforming into a pretty, sharp sword thing had triggered his genes. Now Keith arrived at the breakfast table looking different each day, more and more like a Galra hybrid.   
  
And it did _things_ to Lance.   
  
He kinda felt bad about fantasizing about Keith. About how his ears would lie flat on his head while making the sweetest sounds. How his soft lilac skin would flush a pretty pink shade and his lips would be swollen from biting on them with his little fangs.   
  
He was _just so_ hypnotizing.   
  
Lance knew he had a huge problem. Something that wouldn’t just go away on it’s own.   
  
He cursed silently, as they all decided to hit the training room and work on their close-range skills. He just hadn’t been able to concentrate on training while Keith was in the same room as him. Keith was just too graceful on his legs, moving like fluid, almost dancing with his sword.  
  
Lance knew, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate today either.   
  
They gathered in the room which was illuminated by the bright lights of the castle.  
  
“Okay guys, get a partner and spar a bit. We don’t have to actually fight until yielding, but just to get warm. ” Shiro instructed, and Hunk and Pidge immediately started working together.   
  
Okay, that was alright. He would just have to work with Shir-  
  
“Come on, Lance.” Keith spoke next to him, making Lance flinch. No way. But he had no other choice, Shiro already dodged Alluras’ punches, leaving only Keith and Lance without partners.   
  
Lance groaned dramatically, hiding his panic. He couldn’t work with Keith. He would actually kill him!  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and started throwing punches, holding back a bit and waiting for Lance to adjust.   
  
“Don’t be so dramatic and just start training.” he grumbled, an actual growling sound escaping his lips. Lance huffed, but actually tried to focus on the movements of his partner.   
  
This worked about five minutes.  Then, Keith’s shirt slipped up a bit, revealing a strip of lavender stomach, rippling muscles beneath the skin and Lance swallowed, his gaze trailing down to the flashing violet.   
  
Keith’s fist punched him in the face.  
  
“Ow, dude!” Lance hissed, his fingers carefully poking on the throbbing skin of his cheek and Keith actually looked a bit sorry.   
  
“Just pay attention.” he threw back, but began examining Lances reddening skin.   
  
“You need ice on that.” he mumbled and began tugging Lance towards the exit of the training room, presumably wanting to go to the kitchen and get a pack of ice.   
  
_Nope._  
  
“Nah, I’m fine, it’s okay!”  Lance lied, he just didn’t want to be alone in a room with Keith, he couldn’t imagine what he would do.  
  
Keith didn’t react, just held on Lances’ wrist and towed him to the kitchen. His touch was magnetizing, Lance just wanted more and more. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? Just because Keith was an alien? He whimpered quietly, feeling ashamed.  
  
Keith stopped in his tracks. His ears flicked. Oh shit, he forgot about the enhanced hearing.   
  
“ Lance-“ he began but Lance began to babble.  
  
“For real, I’m fine, I don’t need face for my ice, I mean, the other way around, of course-“  
  
“Lance, I’m sorry.” Keith let go of his wrist, his ears flicking down, gaze dropping to the ground. _No, touch me_!  
  
“I didn’t know you were afraid of me.” he took a step back, and Lances’ eyes widened. Keith thought he was afraid of him. Oh, _fuck no_.  
  
“No, Keith, that’s not-“ Lance tried to find words, but they just wouldn’t escape his mouth.  
  
“I’ll just stay away from you.” Keith whispered.   
  
_No! Kiss me!_  
  
Keith flinched, as did Lance. He had said this out loud. Fuck. _Shit. Nope_.   
  
“ What...?” Keith croaked, eyes widening but understanding slowly coming across his features. Lance flushed a deep red. He didn’t have to repeat himself. Keith had heard it right.  
  
“You want me to-“ his pupils widened as he finally got the whole picture.   
  
“You’re such a pervert.” Keith’s low voice startled Lance, and he opened his mouth to protest, to try to save one last piece of his dignity, but he never got this far.   
  
A pair of hot lips covered his own and he immediately moaned into the warm wetness of Keiths’ lips and tounge, his hands scrambling to find purchase on his shoulders, eyes wide and searching.  
  
Keith separated them again, his eyes smoldering.   
  
“Do you even know what you are asking for?” he hissed, wild and Lance couldn’t help but whimper _helplessly_ at the white hot desire racing trough his body.   
  
“Yes, Keith, please-“ he whispered and squeaked as he got hauled up by the ass, legs wrapping around Keiths’ waist.  
  
He was the devil, but at the same time, he could have been an angel as well.  
  
Keith all but raced to his room, abducting Lance with him. His heart raced, fire licking trough his veins.   
  
He didn’t even register them arriving at the darkened room, only when Lance got thrown onto Keith’ mattress he arrived back in reality.  
  
“Keith-“ he gasped, and hot fingers began touching him all over his body, his shirt and jeans getting discarded off of his body. He found his shoulders, gripping at his jacket to toss it across the room.   
  
Too many clothes.   
  
A soft moan escaped his lips as Keith nibbled on his ear, sharp fangs adding a dangerous edge to the almost playful move.   
  
Finally, both boys were naked, skin scorching hot and static sourcing trough them at every touch.   
  
Then Lance saw Keiths’ dick. Purple. Huge. A bulbous growth at the base. Glistening. Alien.  
  
It was concerning, how Lances’ own dick twitched.   
  
“Lance, get on your back.” Keith commanded, his voice deep and grumbling. Immediately, Lance flopped down, hands scrambling to grip on the soft bedsheets as Keiths’claws trailed along Lances’ fully erect cock.  
  
Lance panted, heart threatening to break trough his ribcage. He never felt this way before, overwhelmed by sensation and lust.   
  
Keiths’ hand wrapped around Lances’ dick and began to stroke slowly. Torturous. His other hand wandered further down, over his thighs and further, until he circled his hole.  
  
“Get inside me, Keith, please-“ Lance gasped, surprised that he still was able to form sentences.   
  
“Patience.” Keith grinned, wicked fangs glinting in the spare light. He looked absolute _divine_.  
  
Then he teased, claw catching at the rim of Lances’ hole, while he still pumped his other hand, still distractingly slow. Lances’ toes curled. He couldn’t take it much longer. Keiths’ hand disappeared again, and Lance whined, tracking him with his gaze. The half galra stroked his own dick, wetting it.  
  
Natural lube. How convenient.   
  
Finally, his finger slipped in, careful of the sharp claw tip and stretched him. At first it was slightly uncomfortable but then he got lost in the sensation of being filled. At the same time he knew, that this was just the beginning.   
  
A second finger followed, stretching him even further. It was too slow.  
  
“Please- Ah-“ Lance whimpered, his hands stretching out to caress Keiths face, his soft ears which were perked and the fur. Keith actually purred at that, a little comforting sound. A warm, soft feeling spread trough Lance’s limbs, he felt complete and utterly safe, even with the almost feral alien on top of him.  
  
No, _because_ of the feral alien on top of him.   
  
Finally, a third and fourth finger slipped in and the stretch wasn’t painful anymore. Seconds later, white sparks burned behind Lances’ eyes and he keened, back arching. _Bliss._  
  
Keiths’ fingers disappeared and Lance moaned pitifully, before the tip of his huge dick poked at his entrance.   
  
“ _Take me_.”  Lance whispered, gone in his lustful world.   
  
A deep growl slipped from Keiths’ lips, adding to the wild image he presented. Then, he slid in, fully.   
  
“Oh god- Ah-“ Lance wailed, back arching like a taunt bow, eyes flitting trough the room, unseeing. Keiths’ grip on the blue paladins’ thighs tightened, surely leaving bruises and he grumbled.   
  
Their eyes finally met and Lance gasped. Keiths’ eyes had gone fully yellow, not a single trace of humanity left in them. His fangs were bared, ears flat against his skull. A galra, dangerous.   
  
Lance had never felt this safe before.   
  
Then, Keith began to move, slipping into a fast rhythm, leaving Lance breathless. Stars danced behind his eyes, he felt like he was ascending into a different dimension. Another plane of existence.   
  
Then, Keith hissed, tensing and his rhythm quickening even more.   
  
Something swelled at the base of his dick, something catching at the rim at every thrust. Finally it slipped in and Keith ducked down, wailing and kissing every bit of skin he could get his lips on.   
  
A knot. He had a _literal_ knot.   
  
Lance buried his hands in Keiths hair, while the black haired male came, much longer than a human would be able to.   
  
He approached his own climax way too fast, every sensation being too much to comprehend, a firework of exploding stars, burning supernovae and glowing embers taking over his _whole_ existence.  
  
He actually sobbed, his body going limp after the feeling slowly came back to him, still clinging onto Keith, not wanting to let go of him.   
  
Keith breathed heavily, slowly sinking down next to him.   
  
“Sorry, we’re kinda stuck.” he croaked and Lance actually giggled.  
  
God, he _loved_ that boy.   
  
Lance stilled. Of course. Leave it to him to fall in love and to not notice. He took a shuddering breath and leaned forward to kiss the other paladin.   
  
Keith immediately answered the kiss, tugging Lance closer to him.   
  
He would think about the consequences tomorrow. He was too fatigued to actually care right now, so Lance gave in to the growing tiredness and slipped into a peaceful sleep. The last words he heard were a grumbled: “Mine.”  
  
~   
  
“Ow, ow, ow.” Lance winced, his hand resting on his hip.  
Keith didn’t even try to look guilty, still stretching on the bed.   
  
“I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into.” Keith commented, and Lance shot him a glare.   
  
“Yeah, and who knew you have an actual knot?” he hissed back but flinched again after trying to get up.   
  
Keith huffed, but got up to help Lance, his touch surprisingly gentle and careful, almost loving.   
  
“No training today.” Lance groaned after finally standing up, still clinging onto Keith and he snorted.   
  
“Do you actually think Allura will let you slide today?” he remarked, grinning and Lance stuck out his tounge.   
  
“Let’s just get some breakfast, then we’ll sneak back in here and sleep some more.” Keith suggested and pressed a tender kiss on Lances’ temple, unaware of his action and Lance blushed, heart fluttering.   
  
This love thing didn’t seem that one sided.   
  
Then it slipped.   
  
“God, I love you.” Lance sucked in a breath, biting his lip. That hadn’t been his intention.   
  
A purr answered him.   
  
“I love you, too.” Keith whispered back, kissing him again.   
  
His kiss was cosmic, every more was magic.   
  
And Lance felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was so self indulgent, I am sorry, but I had to get it out of my system xD
> 
> Inspiration was a certain song by Katy Perry


End file.
